The Untold Story of One Armed Bandits
by Fallen Messiah
Summary: Basically the name says it all. This is a story i thought about while watching the first episode of Dukes of Hazzard. Please R&R. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes...That honour belongs to WB.**

**A.N: I had this idea for a while and always wished they'd film this for real but alas that will never happen sigh So i decided to write my own version. I like watching the Episodes for "Untold Stories" and this maybe the first of many...hopefully. Well anyway read and enjoy and the word i like most REVIEW.

* * *

**

The Untold Story Of "One-Armed Bandits"

**Balladeer: The sun rose on a fine Hazzard County morning. Now since the day had just started, nothing usual had the chance to happen yet. But I would keep ahold of ya hat. **

A pair of blue eyes opened. Casting back his blankets Luke got up and went over to the other bed across the room where his younger cousin still lay sleeping. A patch of unruly blond hair was the only thing that could be seen from under the covers.

'Hey Bo, time to get up,' Luke said giving Bo a little shove.

'Tis too early,' Came a sleepy grumble from under the blankets.

'Well if we want to go rabbit huntin' today, it's time to get up now.' Luke said pulling his shirt on.

'Can't I sleep in?' Bo poked his head out from under the covers.

'Nope,' Luke answered finally. He put his boots on before grabbing a pillow off of his bed and threw it at Bo, who just stuck it under his head.

'Come on, up,' Luke urged, before he left the room. Bo eventually threw back his blankets and got dressed.

Luke had already got the bows and arrows and put them into the General Lee while he waited for Bo to get ready. Bo however had come out into the kitchen and helped himself to a glass of milk and a couple of cookies out of the jar.

**Balladeer: Now if y'all are new to Hazzard the General Lee is a stock car. The boys use him for racing so they welded the doors shut and the only way to get into the General Lee is through the windows. **

Bo went over to the kennel and unleased their dog that they we're going to use for hunting rabbits. Bo helped the dog through the window of the General and into the back seat.

'Ready?' Luke asked getting into the Orange stock car. Bo climbed into the driver's side.

'Yeah,' the blond answered turning the key making the engine roar to life.

'Let's go.' Luke said. Bo stepped in the accelerator. The General leapt forward and took off out of the driveway of their farm.

On their way to their hunting spot Luke decided to call Cooter to see where he was.

'Crazy C, this is Lost Sheep, you got your ears on?' Luke used the CB.

'Yeah Lukas Dukas, I'm just on my way there now and will be there in around 20 minutes,' Cooter answered back.

'10-4, we'll meet ya there. Lost Sheep out,' Luke put the CB mic back down in it's cradle.

'Hey whats the bet Cooter can get inta trouble between here and were we said to meet?' Bo asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

'Na, I bet he won't. Plus he better not 'cause he borrowed my car yesterday.' Luke answered.

'Come on Luke, you should know Cooter by now. He's walkin' trouble if I ever saw it' Bo grinned.

'And that's coming for you? Of all people.' Luke raised his eyebrows at his younger cousin.

'Cute.' Bo said sarcastically.

'Come on lets get there before he does.' Luke said.

'Alight.' Bo said turning off at a dirt road and planted his foot, sending the orange charger forth.

**Balladeer: Now Cooter being the Duke boys best friend; had decided to go hunting with them and was on his was way to meet up with them when he passed one of Sheriff Rosco's speed traps. **

Rosco saw the speeding car and took off after it without a second thought.

'I really got 'em this time! We're in hot pursuit!' He said to himself gleefully. Further down the road Rosco got sidetracked by thinking about the reward he was going to get from Boss about the arrest he was going to make when he caught this speeder that he didn't notice that the other car had come around and was now behind the patrol car.

'Where did he go?' Rosco asked himself when he did notice. A sound of a horn made him look back to see that the car he was supposed to be chasing was now chasing Rosco instead.

'What's he doing there?' Rosco asked himself looking rather confused. He didn't have time to think of an explanation due to the fact that he was now being rammed by the other car. It was not hard enough to cause damage but just enough to get Rosco riled up.

'Oh, he wants to play does he? He doesn't know who he's messing with. I'm Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane. I'll show him.' Rosco swerved side to side to put the driver of the other car off. After a while trading paint Cooter came up beside the sheriff's car and pushed him off the road. Rosco came to a halt on the side of the road. Cooter pulled up not too far away.

Rosco got out of the patrol car and strolled over to the other car.

'Alright, Freeze Luke Duke, get out of the car.' He said unknowing that it was Cooter. He was surprised to see it was not Luke. 'Cooter? You're not Luke Duke, what are you doing driving his car?' He asked.

'You should know Rosco since you impounded mine. I had to borrow Luke's,' Cooter answered.

'Well it don't make not difference.' Rosco cut him off. 'Get out of the car, you really done it this time.' Cooter opened the door; Rosco standing too close got whacked with it.

'Cooter!' Rosco said annoyed.

'What?' He asked innocently.

'Don't you threaten me,' He said pulling out his gun. He gave Cooter a pair of hand cuffs. 'Here put these on while I read you your rights.' Rosco pulled a little card out of his pockets. Cooter put the cuffs on Rosco without him knowing since he was preoccupied with reading the little card that he didn't notice. After that was done Cooter pulled down the sheriff's hat over his eyes and took off toward the patrol car.

'Cooter! Freeze!' Rosco called and pointed his gun towards the retreating car and realised that he was the one that was handcuffed. 'Boss ain't gonna like this,' he said defeated throwing his hat to the ground.

**Balladeer: Now with Cooter being Cooter, he couldn't help but have a little fun with the Sheriff and to get Rosco back for impounding his car. Rosco on the other hand had to commandeer Luke's car to get back inta town. **

Pulling up in front of the Police station, Rosco got out of the car and made his way around to the side walk. Deputy Enos Strate came out off the office with a small bundle of papers in his hand.

'Sheriff!, Sheriff!.' Enos called coming down the steps. He stopped and realised that something was different about the Sheriff. 'Sheriff…where's your patrol car?' The Deputy asked.

'It got stolen.' Rosco replied.

'Want me to put out an APB?' Enos asked.

'I gotta meet Boss at the Boar's Nest,' The Sheriff said walking into the Police building with Enos following close behind. Rosco got promotion posters for the up coming election and headed back out the building.

'Enos I'm taking your patrol car.'

'But Sheriff, you wanted to know about them slot machines ya got coming in on that fertiliser truck.' Enos said glancing at the papers he still held in his hand.

'Oh tiddly tuddly, I got more important things that require my immediate attention.'

'Like you meeting with Boss…?' Enos asked.

'Like the meeting with Boss.' Rosco confirmed. 'Now quit distracting me, and get of with your….Deputy duties.' Rosco said finally getting into Enos' patrol car.

'Yes sir.' Enos said looking at the papers in his hand and headed back into the police station.

**Balladeer: Now Bo and Luke had waited for Cooter and wondered where he was and decided to get started while they waited for him to turn up.**

Eyeing their prey both Luke and Bo had their Bows already to release an arrow at a rabbit they had spotted. But as luck would have it the hound dog saw something and without warning took off scaring the rabbit which also took off. Bo released the pressure on the bow string wondering what had scared the dog.

'I wonder what happened to the hound dog?' He said.

'Maybe he saw you and ran off.' Luke answered.

'Cute.' Bo gave his cousin a sarcastic look.

'Come on let's get home. Uncle Jesse would be wondering where we are.' Luke said making his was back to the General. Bo followed.

They came up to an intersection and saw a patrol car pass by.

'That's wasn't Rosco.' Bo observed.

'It wasn't Deputy Enos either.' Luke added.

'Don't tell me.' Bo said coming to a conclusion he had a smirk on his face because he remembered the earlier conversation to Luke about a bet they made this morning.

'Yep it was. Crazy Cooter's stole the sheriff's car.' Luke said rolling his eyes.

'How 'bout we have a little fun?' Bo said smiling. Luke knew what Bo meant.

'Hit it.' Luke said. Without further ado Bo took off after the stolen Patrol car.

**Balladeer: Now that shows you how a typical day in Hazzard County can turn out. And it's not even lunch time yet...

* * *

**

Thanks for reading and i hope y'all enjoyed it. Don't forget to press the "Review" button right down there on the left hand corner.


End file.
